I Am a Marine
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Colonel Angel Lynn House returns home to Princeton-Plainsboro, New Jersey to visit her brother to talk to him, but the meeting doesn't go very well. The two of them meet again at their father's funeral where Greg tells her that he isn't her actual brother by blood, but her half brother, and he tells her that he won't treat her any differently. Rated high for language.


I am a Marine

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Colonel Angel Lynn House returns home to Princeton-Plainsboro, New Jersey to visit her brother to talk to him, but the meeting doesn't go very well. The two of them meet again at their father's funeral where Greg tells her that he isn't her actual brother by blood, but her half brother, and he tells her that he won't treat her any differently. She meets Wilson when they are at the restaurant that the two of them go to. Start outs as a Wilson/OC friendship... might turn into something more don't know yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, but Angel.

Chapter 1

You're Always Daddy's Little Girl!

September 13th, 2001

House woke up that morning in a hurry. He had gotten news the night before that his 26 year old sister who was only Major at that time. He had yet to call his friend to give him a ride there. He was nervous about bidding his sister good-bye while she was on a trip to Afghanistan to fight for the United States of America.

She had just recently gotten married to the man that she had been with since she was 19 years old. Someone that House himself didn't like. He tried to warn her on countless occasions that the guy that she married was no good for her, but she didn't listen to him.

X * X * X * X * X * X

House groaned when Wilson had turned on the radio station, they were still talking about what had happened a few days prior on September 11th, 2001. It bothered House knowing that his little sister was going into the lion's den.

"Tell me why you have to go the Marine Corps Base?" Wilson said as he drove towards the Marine Corps Base in Princeton-Plainsboro, New Jersey.

House didn't look at his friend. "You'll see." House's voice was barely audible.

Wilson simply sighed and continued on his task of driving to the Marine Corps. Within a matter of minutes they were pulled into the parking lot of the Marine Corps Building that was in Princeton-Plainsboro. He saw a large group of people wearing service uniforms. Before Wilson could say anything House was out of the car. Wilson let out a sigh and got out of the car after shutting it off.

House walked through the throng of people and found his 26 year old sister with her husband Mason Willis, a 27 year old business man. He inwardly groaned.

Willis looked at Angel and smiled. "I'll let you talk to your brother... I'll be waiting for you to return home." He said kissing her softly on the lips, before muttering an 'I love you' to her and leaving.

Angel looked at her older brother. "Greg... I thought you weren't going to come here?" She said, softly as she looked into his blue eyes that matched her very own. One of the same qualities that they had shared with one another.

"I wanted to." House said, softly to her. Even though that he had a rough exterior he still had a heart. He looked at the young woman that stood before him, who was dressed in a Alpha uniform; a green coat, green skirt, a khaki long-sleeve button-up shirt, a green neck-tab, and black pumps upon her feet. A peaked cap was upon her head covering her blond hair that was tied back into a knot at the back of her head.

Angel smiled a small sad smile and pulled him into a hug.

"You be safe out there." House whispered into her ear.

"I will be Greg. I promise I'll write you. Tell mom I'll write to her and dad as well."

"You know that I am not on speaking terms with dad."

"I know Greg... I know." She said, sadly as she looked up at her older brother. "Just please tell him that I will write Greg... Please... I don't ask you much of anything." She said softly.

"I know... I'll tell him I promise."

She placed a kiss on his rugged cheek. "Good bye big brother." She said before she got onto the bus that would be taking her to the airport.

November 8th, 2005

House was trying to figure out what was wrong with his newest patient. He hadn't had any success just yet. He had received disturbing news earlier that day that someone was visiting him on Thursday, his parents. He hoped that his 30 year old sister wasn't going to show up there. She had proved herself in the world and she was probably just as unhappy as he was because neither of them were married.

He remembered that she had married, but she divorced him after 6 months of marriage. He remembered tell her that he told her so and she said she knew. She just wanted to catch him in the act and she had. He heard the clicking of high heels coming towards his office. He thought it was Cuddy coming into his office to tell him to get to work when he was trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with this kid.

"Cuddles I am doing my damn job." He said, when the door opened. He looked up seeing a young woman dressed in a Marine Corps Alpha uniform from the green coat, skirt, and neck-tab, to the khaki long sleeved button up shirt, black pumps, and peaked hat that was worn upon her head.

"Cuddles? Seriously Greg?" The woman said removing her hat off of her head revealing a head full of blond locks that was tied into a knot at the back of her head. A pair of mischievous blue eyes looked back at his own blue eyes. "Can't you greet your sister properly?" She asked, as she walked closer to him.

Greg carefully got up out of his chair. "Angel what are you doing here?" He asked, looking at her taking in the sight of his sister. She looked slightly older than he remembered her, but then again he always remembered her at the 18 year old high school graduate and had dreams of becoming something worth her time, not a Marine. "Why are you wearing your service uniform?"

"I just got done with serving a court-martial." She told him. She click her heels of her shoes together. "I heard mom and dad are coming to see you on Thursday. Are you going to try and avoid them like you did on the last time that I was deployed to Afghanistan?" She asked him, knowing fully well enough that he and their father didn't get along.

"You need to go."

Angel shook her head. "You're afraid that someone is going to walk in here and not know who I am? You prefer it that way though. You prefer that no one knows who I am." She let out a sigh. "Fine Greg, but sooner or later this is going to come out that you have a sister who is a Marine and then what are you going to say?" She asked, looking him dead in the eyes. She shook her head. "I will see you on Thursday." She said turning on her heels. She slipped her peaked hat back upon her head and walked out of the room. She walked past Wilson not knowing that this man knew her brother.

Wilson walked into Greg's office. "Getting into a fight with a Marine, House?" Wilson asked looking at his friend.

House rolled his eyes. "That Marine shouldn't have even been here."

"I am sure." Wilson said shaking his head. "You are trying to get out of seeing your parents still?"

"Ah how'd you guess?" House said rolling his eyes again.

"House listen I know you don't like your father, but they are coming to see you for a reason."

"_Yeah just like the marine was. The damn marine is my sister." _He thought to himself. "I know this." House said harshly, as he hobbled out of the room.

Wilson let out sigh and shook his head. _"House what on earth are you going to do?" _He thought to himself.

November 10th, 2005

House tried to sneak out of the hospital early that day, but he was stopped. His sister was there just like she had told him two days prior that she would be there. She was dressed in the same uniform and House knew that she had another court-martial appearance. He didn't want anyone to see her again. He didn't want to explain who she was. "Damn it what are you doing here?"

Angel smiled. "I told you that I would be here. I haven't seen dad since I was last deployed." She said, shaking her head.

House groaned. "I hate it when you do this."

Angel laughed. "You love me and you know it."

House tried to leave the hospital, but his parents were there. _"Damn it I could have been out of here if it wasn't for Angel." _He thought groaning. "Mom... Dad..."

"Greg it's so good to see you again." Blythe said with a smile.

"Son..." John said looking at House.

Angel removed her hat from her head. "Father..." Angel said with a smile.

John's eyes widened when he saw his 30 year old daughter standing there. "Angel. I see you're a colonel now."

Angel smiled. "Yes, sir I am." She said politely.

Blythe looked at her daughter. "Will you be joining us for lunch darling?"

"Oh no mother I couldn't. I have to get to my next court-martial appearance today." She said softly looking at her mother.

"Oh..." Their mother said sadly. "I was hoping that you would join us for lunch even if it was a quick lunch."

Angel thought a for a minute. "Oh... I guess I could join for a quick lunch." She said softly. "As long as I am not late for my court-martial appearance."

Blythe smiled and hugged her daughter carefully trying not to ruin her uniform. She knew that her daughter's service uniform was one of her most prized pieces of clothing. She released her daughter.

John looked at his daughter. "Well, let's go Marine."

Angel laughed lightly and clicked her heels following them down to where the lunch room of the hospital was.

They walked by Cameron. Blythe smiled at the younger woman. "Dr. Cameron would you like to join us for Lunch?" She asked, hoping that the younger woman would join the four of them.

Cameron looked at House and saw the look in his eyes. He was pleading with her not to take the offer for lunch. "Sorry... I'm busy with a patient. Some other time." She said softly.

Blythe nodded her head in understanding.

Cameron looked at the Marine that was with them and wondered who she was. She was going to have to ask Wilson about the young woman that was with them. Maybe the young woman could be House's sister, she didn't know. She went up the hall to get back to work that she said that she had to do.

Lunch between the four Houses was silent for the most part, there was very few words exchanged really at least while Angel was around.

Angel cleared her throat. "I really need to get going. That court-martial appearance is in an hour and I got to make sure that I am there on time." She said as she stood up.

John smiled. "Make me proud Marine."

Angel smiled. "I will daddy." She looked at her mom. "I will stop by your hotel room later to talk to you guys."

Blythe nodded her head. "I understand darling. We'll go out for dinner."

Angel smiled. "I'll like that." She turned to her brother. "I'll see you around sometime." She said.

"Yeah..."

Angel picked up her hat and put it upon her head. She clicked her heels and headed down the hallway.

Cameron was talking to Wilson. "I saw House with his parents and there was someone from the military with them... Does he have a sibling perhaps?"

Wilson shook his head. "House is an only child as far as I know."

Cameron saw Angel walking by. "That's her. She was the one that was with them."

"Huh... that was the same girl from his office the other day."

"What do you mean that she was in his office the other day?"

"She was in his office on Tuesday and that was the uniform that she was wearing."

"Who do you think she is?" She asked looking at Wilson out of the corner of her eyes.

"She's a Marine. By the look of the way she carries herself... she's a high standing Marine." He said as he watched her go by.

"Hm... I see... It still makes me wonder if she is related to House."

"She doesn't look like him, but it is kind of hard to tell if she is related to him with that hat on her head."

"If she is related to House he would have told us."

"If House wanted us to know he would have told us." Chase said looking at the two of them. "It's his choice whether or not he says something about his family. It still doesn't explain why he was trying to get out of seeing them today."

"His parents aren't disappointed in him. They are disappointed that he isn't happy being the great doctor that he is with how much success he has." Wilson explained to them.

John walked past them. "Marine." He called to his daughter.

Angel stopped in her tracks.

"Well that is odd she stopped." Chase said.

The woman clicked her heels and turned walking back to him. "Yes, Colonel House?" She said in a polite manner.

John pulled something out of his coat pocket. It was a small box that was large enough for a bracelet of some kind. "I wanted to give this to you."

The woman's blue eyes softened. She carefully took the box out of his hands. "Greg doesn't know you got this for me does he?"

John shook his head. "No, he doesn't. He still thinks that he has to prove himself that he is just as good as you are."

The blond haired, 30 year old, blue eyed, Colonel House let out a sigh and shook her head. "He has no reason to. He is a respectable doctor. He didn't join the Marines because he saw something else that he could do and that was saving people's lives. Mine is to protect them."

"I know Marine."

She smiled. "I better go."

"Open it before you go."

She nodded her head and opened the box and saw a beautiful bracelet that was gold and it had a charm on it. "You didn't have to get this."

"I did. You can get a charm for each time you are deployed."

She bit the inside of her lip. "Thank you." She said softly.

"I was planning on giving it to you sooner, but you were hardly home to get it so I figured now would be the best time to give it to you."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"You can hug me you know."

She pulled her father into a hug. "Thank you. I will wear it when I get off of my shift at the court-martial appearance. I should go."

"I will see you a bit later."

She nodded her head. "Bye." She said softly.

"Bye." He turned his heel and began to walk back to where his wife and son were.

Angel left the hospital.

"Well that was unexpected. John House never allows anyone to hug him." Wilson said.

"She must be close to him." Chase said looking surprised. "To give her something like that."

"Yes, it would appear so..."

X * X * X * X * X * X

That is the end of chapter 1. Let me know what you think of this story. I am kind of writing out of my element. I have no idea how the marines work, so I am taking a guess with most of the stuff... but I am doing more research on it as I am writing this story. I will update sometime within this up coming week or so.


End file.
